God Rest You Merry
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Alles muss noch raus vor Torschluss, sprich dem 21. Juli. Deshalb heute unpassenderweise auch eine Weihnachtsgeschichte vom letzten Jahr. Was wäre wenn ...


**God Rest You Merry**

_Mit einem Gruß an meine dritte Nichte, die an Silvester das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte, sich dann aber doch schon für den 16. Dezember entschieden hat_

"Emma! Archibald! Al-_ber_-ta! A-dri-an! Claire!", trompetete es über die Straße hinweg.

"Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass sie uns immer schön dem Alter nach – _aaaarrrrghh!_" Der Junge, den der Schneeball genau ins Gesicht getroffen und ihm damit das Wort abgeschnitten hatte, ließ sich theatralisch in den Schnee fallen. Dort blieb er erst mal liegen.

"Steh auf, Adrian!", rief ein Mädchen, so um die vierzehn, zwischen Lachen und Besorgnis schwankend. "Mach schon, du wirst sonst klatschnass!" Sie zog den Schlitten mit ihren Schwestern Alberta und Claire heran, mit denen sie eben den Hügel hinuntergefahren war.

"Aaaah – aua, Emma! Das tut weh!", beschwerte sich der Junge, als seine Schwester ihn resolut auf die Füße zerrte und ihn kräftig abklopfte.

"Wir müssen los. Sonst brüllt Rosalie wieder die ganze Straße – he, was soll das?"

Adrian sah sie grinsend an, als sich der Schnee wie eine zarte, pulvrige Maske von seinem Gesicht hob, einen Augenblick in der Luft zwischen ihnen schwebte und dann zerstäubte.

"Du sollst das doch nicht machen, hier draußen!", sagte Emma leise und eindringlich.

"Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du mir auch noch ins Gesicht haust!", verteidigte sich Adrian.

"Toller Treffer, was?", gackerte Archibald, der bereits den nächsten Schneeball formte. Aber in diesem Moment traf ihn eine ganze Ladung Schnee so unerwartet aus dem Nichts heraus, dass er sich glatt hinsetzte.

"_Adrian!_", schrie Emma empört. "Hört jetzt auf, alle beide! Wir müssen nach Hause."

"Hey, es ist noch hell, oder?", protestierte Archibald, der im Schnee sitzen blieb und das Kichern seines kleineren Bruders gelassen ignorierte. "Die Laterne ist noch nicht mal an!"

Sie sahen sich alle nach der einzigen Laterne in dem kleinen Park um. Die war tatsächlich noch dunkel. Aber der Himmel hinter den Bäumen glühte in kräftigen Rottönen.

"Trotzdem. Rosalie hat schon gerufen."

"Wir müssen sicher noch baden", sagte Adrian, und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Wieso muss man vor dem Weihnachtsessen baden? Ist doch schon schlimm genug, diese affigen Klamotten anzuziehen, oder?"

"Aber es ist _Weihnachten_!", sagte Claire verträumt. "Wir kriegen sicher jede Menge Geschenke!"

"Nicht vor morgen früh, Dummnase!"

"Oh, und du darfst nachher dein neues Kleid anziehen, Emma!", rief Alberta ein bisschen neidisch.

"Da platzt sie sowieso spätestens nach dem Essen raus", sagte Archibald und stand auf. Emma steckte ihm daraufhin einen Schneeball in den Mantelkragen, und während der folgenden Handgreiflichkeiten vergaß sie die Rolle der vernünftigen großen Schwester erst mal. Sie und ihr Zwillingsbruder rollten schließlich, von den übrigen Geschwistern angefeuert, kreischend durch den Schnee.

"Ich brech' dir alle Knochen!", sagte Emma mit hohler Stimme, als sie ihren Bruder endlich auf dem Rücken im Schnee liegen hatte und halbwegs auf seiner Brust kniete.

"Kein Kunststück", keuchte der. "Mit deinem Gewicht könntest du einen Elefanten platt machen, ohne –"

"Guckt mal, da hinten!", sagte Claire. "Da kommt jemand."

Drei ihrer Geschwister sahen sich zu dem hohen Eisenzaun um, der den Park umgab. Richtig: Durch das Tor kam mit schleppenden Schritten eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Mantel. Sie ließ sich auf die nächste Bank sinken.

"Die Bank ist voll Schnee!", sagte Alberta entrüstet. "Da kann man doch nicht drauf sitzen!"

"Deine Sorgen möcht' ich haben!" Archibald hatte Emma endlich weggeschubst und stand wieder auf. Auch er sah aufmerksam zu dem einsamen Besucher hin, der reglos und zusammengesunken auf der verschneiten Bank saß.

"Kommt jetzt", sagte Emma, die sich den Schnee aus dem Haar schüttelte und ihre Mütze suchte. Der Rückfall ins Raufboldalter war ihr auf einmal ziemlich peinlich.

"Wetten, dass Dad nachher für uns zaubert!", sagte Adrian hoffnungsvoll, während sich die Schar schlurfend in Richtung Tor in Bewegung setzte.

"Psst! Du sollst doch nicht draußen darüber reden!", zischte Emma.

"Hier ist doch keiner!", verteidigte sich Adrian.

Emma nickte vielsagend zu der Gestalt auf der Bank hin, die jetzt in Hörweite war.

"Das ist ja eine Frau", flüsterte Archibald, als sie näher kamen.

"Du merkst auch alles."

Sie gingen jetzt an der Bank vorbei und warfen schüchterne, aber neugierige Blicke auf die Frau, die dort mit gesenktem Kopf saß.

"Du, Emma, ich glaube, die hat irgendwas", flüsterte Alberta. "Vielleicht ist sie krank."

Sie alle hörten sie jetzt keuchen. Irgendwie war es ein bisschen unheimlich. Schließlich erinnerte sich Emma, dass sie vernünftig und erwachsen war, und ging zu der Frau hin. "Entschuldigen Sie, Madam – geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie zögernd.

Die Frau hob ihren Kopf, und Emma erschrak. Die war ja kalkweiß im Gesicht, und ihre Augen – ganz trüb. Außerdem schien ihr trotz der Kälte der Schweiß in Strömen über das verkrampfte Gesicht zu laufen. Und sie war noch ganz jung. Sie starrte Emma an, als hätte sie sie nicht verstanden.

Besonders schlau sieht die nicht gerade aus, dachte Emma. "Können wir Ihnen helfen?"

Statt einer Antwort krümmte sich die Frau stöhnend zusammen. Die Kinder wichen zurück, als sie hörten, wie sie mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Ich hab Angst", wisperte Claire. "Lasst uns gehen!"

Aber auch Archibald ging nun zu der Fremden auf der Bank hinüber. "Können wir Sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte er, plötzlich ganz Gentleman.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich brachte sie ein paar Worte heraus. "Ich such' – such' das Waisenhaus – muss hier irgendwo sein -", stammelte sie mit einer tiefen, krächzenden Stimme.

"Nee, ein Waisenhaus gibt's hier nicht", sagte Archibald. "Da haben Sie sich verlaufen."

Die Fremde ließ die Schultern sinken. Emma betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

"Doch, gibt's wohl!", rief da Alberta, die sich nun auch heranwagte. "Das von Mrs Cole! Ellinor aus meiner Klasse kommt von da. Sie sagt, sie hätten nie –"

"Ach, stimmt! Dieses Loch – da kommen die ganzen Schläger –"

"Seid mal still", sagte Emma. "Ich glaub, ich weiß, was sie hat." Sie sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Schlaues Kind", sagte der leise. "Ich bin auch nicht blöd."

"Wir sollten sie –"

"Ja, denke ich auch."

"Können Sie aufstehen? Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mit uns kommen."

"Wir wohnen direkt gegenüber vom Park", sagte Emma.

"Und unsre Tante ist ein Doktor", warf Alberta ein.

Die Antwort war ein weiteres Stöhnen, fast schon ein Aufschrei. Sie sahen, wie die Frau ihre Finger um die Bank krallte, während sie sich wieder zusammenkrümmte.

"Kommen Sie, wir helfen Ihnen! Es ist nicht weit", sagte Emma und nahm die Frau beim Arm.

"Das schaffen Sie schon", sagte Archibald, und als die Fremde mühsam auf die Beine kam, ergriff er ihren anderen Arm.

"Glotzt nicht so blöd!", rief er seinen Geschwistern zu, die überrascht zusahen. "Los jetzt, nach Hause. Sie kommt mit uns!"

"Geht schon mal vor und sagt Mum, dass wir jemanden bringen, der Tante Eva braucht!"

Die jüngeren Kinder ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Das versprach in jedem Fall ein interessanter Abend zu werden, selbst wenn Dad nachher nicht zaubern würde. Sie stürmten den Weg entlang, durch das Tor hinaus und über die Straße, auf der jetzt die Laternen brannten.

Archibald und Emma stützten die Frau, die sich willenlos führen ließ. "Sie kriegen ein Baby, oder?", fragte Emma, als sie den Park verließen.

"Es tut so weh", keuchte die Frau. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass das so weh tut."

"Meine Tante ist Ärztin", sagte Emma stolz. "Sie wird Ihnen helfen."

oooOooo

"Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit! Ich hab euch schon vor zehn Minuten gerufen! Euer Badewasser ist heiß!", empfing Rosalie Alberta, Adrian und Claire missbilligend. "Wo habt ihr denn –"

Aber da kamen die Zwillinge mit der stolpernden Frau in ihrer Mitte schon in Sicht.

"Ach, du meine Güte! Wen bringt ihr denn da mit?", fragte das Dienstmädchen entgeistert.

"Sie war im Park. Sie braucht Hilfe", erklärte Emma und sah ihre Mutter an, die eben in die Diele trat. "Ich glaub', sie kriegt ein Baby. _Jetzt_."

"Was?! Woher willst _du_ so was denn wissen? Und außerdem, warum läuft sie dann durch den Park? Mrs Longbottom, ich –"

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Rosalie", sagte die Hausherrin und kam heran. Auf dem Arm hielt sie ein Baby. Die fremde Frau schwankte keuchend zwischen den Zwillingen. Da war wirklich nur ein Blick nötig. "Archibald, du musst noch mal los – hol' Tante Eva her! Vielleicht ist sie im Gemeindehaus, aber es kann auch sein, dass sie irgendwo im Viertel unterwegs ist. Du musst sie unbedingt finden! Sag ihr, es ist dringend!"

Während der Junge sich umdrehte und loslief, wandte sie sich an ihre Hausangestellte. "Ist das Gästezimmer bereit, Rosalie?"

"Natürlich. Schließlich erwarten wir Mr Anthony morgen."

"Natürlich. Und habe ich richtig gehört, Sie haben heißes Badewasser? Sehr schön. Emma, nimm du bitte Francis. Rosalie und ich werden unseren Gast nach oben bringen." Sie reichte das Baby an ihre älteste Tochter weiter.

"Aber – aber Mrs Longbottom – Sie können doch nicht – das ist doch eine _Fremde_ – und was wird aus dem Weihnachtsessen – ich muss doch in die Küche –", sprudelte Rosalie entrüstet hervor.

"Ach, ich glaube, mein Mann sieht gern nach dem Braten, oder, Arnie?"

Der Herr des Hauses – in bestickter Samtweste und Pantoffeln – war eben in die Diele gekommen, wo ihm, nach einem Blick in die Runde, sein friedlich-beschaulicher Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig entgleiste. Es war offensichtlich, dass er möglichst unauffällig zu verschwinden versuchte, aber dafür war es zu spät. "Wie bitte?", fragte er nun ertappt.

Mrs Longbottom hatte die Fremde inzwischen fest am Arm genommen und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Treppe. Sie lächelte ihrem Mann zu. "In die Küche, mein Schatz. Den Braten beaufsichtigen! Du weißt schon!"

Adrian stieß Alberta vielsagend an.

"Aber übertreib es nicht!", rief Susan Longbottom ihrem Mann noch hinterher, bevor sie auf der Treppe verschwand. "Kommen Sie schon, Rosalie! Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe!"

Mr Longbottom und die drei jüngeren Geschwister blieben in der Diele zurück.

"Dürfen wir zusehen, Dad?", fragte Adrian begierig.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass eure Mutter das billigen würde", gab Mr Longbottom zurück und steckte seine Pfeife mit einem bedauernden Blick wieder ein. "Das ist eine Frauensache. Glücklicherweise."

"Ach Quatsch, ich mein' doch in der Küche!", sagte Adrian mit einem Augenrollen. "Wenn du zauberst! Wegen dem Braten und so!"

"Ach so. Tja, also – wenn ihr wollt. Ist keine große Sache. Dann kommt mit!"

oooOooo

"Schön atmen, Kindchen! Gut so!", sagte die Frau mit dem braunen Haarknoten, die neben dem Bett stand. Während sie auf die altmodische Taschenuhr sah, die sie in der Hand hielt, fragte sie: "Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Oder getrunken?"

Es kam keine Antwort außer dem Zähneknirschen, das Mrs Longbottom eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie stand am Fußende des Bettes und sah mitleidig auf die Frau, die da in ihrem Gästebett lag. "Sie quält sich ziemlich", sagte sie leise. "Was meinst du, Eva?"

"Immer noch mehr als zehn Minuten zwischen den Wehen", antwortete Dr. Eva Bones. "Das kann noch dauern. Sie ist nicht besonders kräftig. Wette, die hungert seit Wochen. Ins Hospital kriegen wir sie nicht mehr." Sie steckte die Uhr wieder ein. "Müssen sehen, was wir hier für sie tun können. Rosalie hat doch sicher heiße Suppe fertig, oder? Sie braucht unbedingt was Stärkendes. Und etwas trinken sollte sie auch. Können Sie uns hören?", wandte sie sich dann an die Frau, die eben wieder zu Atem kam. "Wie lange haben Sie schon Wehen? Und vielleicht verraten Sie uns auch Ihren Namen, damit wir Sie irgendwie anreden können!"

Die Frau murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Keine Sorge, es bleibt unter uns. Ich melde Sie niemandem, wenn es das ist, was Ihnen Sorge macht."

"Die Schmerzen – sin' das schon die Wehen?", keuchte die Frau und sah sie angstvoll an.

Dr. Bones verdrehte die Augen. "Lieber Himmel, natürlich sind das Wehen! Seit wann geht das denn so?"

"Weiß nich' – heut' Mittag? Bin gestolpert, auf 'ner Treppe, und dann – ich dachte – dachte, es kommt erst später –"

"Sagen Sie uns doch Ihren Namen", bat Susan Longbottom.

"Merope", krächzte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

"Merope? Das ist hübsch."

"Also, ich hab's noch nie vorher gehört", sagte Dr. Bones. "Haben Sie Familie, Merope? Irgendwen, den wir benachrichtigen sollten? Irgendwen, der auf Sie wartet?"

"Seh' ich so aus?", gab Merope zurück. "Ich wollt' ins Waisenhaus. Hab's nicht gefunden!"

"Stattdessen haben meine Kinder _Sie_ gefunden – da haben Sie richtig Glück gehabt, vor allem, weil meine Schwester auch noch die Gemeindeschwester vertritt", sagte Susan. "Sie können hier in aller Ruhe Ihr Baby bekommen. Ich hab in diesem Haus schon sechs Kinder geboren, und sie sind alle gesund und munter."

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte die Frau in den Wehen irgendetwas davon mitbekommen. Sie bewegte sich unruhig und wandte sich schließlich mit flackernden Augen an Susan. "Ich – ich kann zahlen für Ihre Umstände!", sagte sie dann mühsam. "Seh'n Sie hier, das ist meins", zur Überraschung der beiden anderen zerrte sie ein schweres Goldmedaillon an einer Kette aus ihrer Bluse, "wollt' ich eben noch versetzen, aber keiner hatte mehr auf. Und den hier hab ich auch noch." Sie hob kraftlos ihre Hand, an der ein goldener Ring schimmerte.

"Unsinn, Sie werden doch jetzt nicht an Geld denken!", sagte Susan entrüstet. "Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht Ihren Ehering annehmen. Darf ich fragen, was mit Ihrem Mann ist?"

"Weg", kam es bitter. Und danach sagte sie nichts mehr.

oooOooo

"Sie müssen ihn sich ansehen!", sagte Susan strahlend und legte das Baby neben Merope. Es war nach Mitternacht, und sie hatten eine Menge Mühen hinter sich. "Er ist wunderschön! Haben Sie schon einen Namen für ihn?"

Merope streifte das Baby mit einem scheuen Seitenblick. "Tom, wie sein Vater", sagte sie leise. "Und Marvolo, so wie _mein_ Vater. Und sein Nachname ist – ist Riddle."

"Tom Marvolo", wiederholte Susan langsam. "Das klingt gut. Ein bisschen außergewöhnlich. Aber es gefällt mir. Oh, weinen Sie doch nicht. Nicht weinen! Es wird alles wieder gut!" Spontan legte sie ihre Hand auf die der jungen Mutter. "Heute ist Weihnachten, Merope. Das ist ein guter Tag, um geboren zu werden, meinen Sie nicht?"

Merope schüttelte weinend den Kopf. "Dieser ganze Kram – alte Geschichten – ich gehör' nicht dazu, versteh'n Sie –" Sie brach ab.

"Hören Sie mal, Kleines, Sie sind ziemlich fertig", sagte Dr. Bones burschikos. "Bevor Sie sich jetzt in eine theologische Diskussion verwickeln lassen, sollten Sie wenigstens was essen. Noch etwas heiße Suppe wäre gut für den Anfang. Und wenn Sie wollen, kriegen Sie danach sicher auch ein Stück vom Weihnachtsbraten ab."

Emma sah ihre Schwester strafend an. "Sie kann doch jetzt nicht –"

"Sie kann alles essen, worauf sie Hunger hat", erwiderte die bestimmt. "Also, Merope! Ihr Kleiner da ist kräftig und bei bester Gesundheit. Sie haben ihn richtig gut hingekriegt! Und Sie wollen doch sicher weiter für ihn da sein, oder? Ich muss noch mal ins Hospital, komme aber wieder zurück. Ich sag unten Rosalie Bescheid, dass sie was raufbringt."

Als die Ärztin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, setzte sich Susan Longbottom an das Bett. Merope lag mit geschlossenen Augen in den Kissen. Ihr Gesicht war reglos wie das einer Toten. Sie hatte ihr Kind noch nicht einmal berührt, wurde Susan bewusst. "In diesem Haus soll einmal jemand geboren werden, der die Welt zu Ruhm und Größe führen wird. Das hat irgendeine Wahrsagerin dem Großvater oder vielleicht auch dem Urgroßvater meines Mannes prophezeit", sagte sie lächelnd. "Mein Mann glaubt fest daran. Deshalb haben wir so viele Kinder. Ich glaube, er denkt, das erhöht die Chancen."

Die Frau im Bett rührte sich nicht.

"Und Ihr kleiner Tom ist jetzt mit im Rennen", fuhr Susan mit einem Blick auf das schlafende Baby fort. "Soweit ich weiß, ist er der erste Nicht-Longbottom, der jemals in diesem Haus geboren wurde."

In diesem Moment betrat Rosalie das Zimmer, in der Hand einen Teller mit dampfender Brühe, im Gesicht strenge Linien der Missbilligung.

"Vielen Dank, Rosalie."

"Dr. Bones sagte mir, ich soll die Tücher verbrennen!", sagte das Dienstmädchen empört.

"Dann tun Sie das."

"Aber – Mrs Longbottom – das sind gute Betttücher! Feinstes –"

"Rosalie, meine Schwester weiß, was sie sagt. Wir sollten uns einfach daran halten. Verbrennen Sie das Zeug! Es ist nur Stoff! Und dann gehen Sie zu Bett, es war ein langer Tag."

Als Rosalie das Zimmer kopfschüttelnd verlassen hatte, wandte Susan sich wieder der jungen Mutter zu. "Ich hab übrigens das hier in Ihrem Mantel gefunden", sagte sie dann ein wenig zögernd und hielt einen dünnen Holzstab hoch. "Heißt das – sind Sie auch eine –"

Merope öffnete erschöpft die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. "Das ist nichts. Können Sie wegwerfen."

"_Das_ haben Sie eben gemeint, nicht wahr? Damit, dass Sie nicht dazugehören –"

Merope bewegte ablehnend den Kopf.

"Seltsam, dass Sie gerade hier gelandet sind. Mein Mann – er ist auch einer von Ihren – Ihren Leuten. Ich nicht. Ich bin nur sein Lieblingsmuggel, sagt er."

In dem ausgezehrten Gesicht auf den Kissen zuckte es.

"Von unseren Kindern hat's nur Adrian geerbt. Na ja, über Francis können wir natürlich noch nichts sagen, er ist ja erst drei Monate alt", fuhr Susan fort. "Ich will damit nur sagen, Sie sind hier willkommen. Ob mit Zauberstab oder ohne."

"Warum kümmern Sie sich so um mich?", fragte Merope abweisend. "Ich bin doch bloß eine Fremde für Sie."

"Sie haben wirklich noch nie von Weihnachten gehört, nicht wahr?", gab Susan lächelnd zurück.

oooOooo

Im Morgengrauen erwachte Merope Riddle langsam aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, aber die Umgebung schien nicht bedrohlich zu sein. Sie lag in einem richtigen, sauberen Bett, mit Decken und Kissen. In dem Kamin, den sie vom Bett aus sehen konnte, brannte ein Feuer und verbreitete behagliche Wärme. Vor dem Fenster war der grünliche Himmel eines kalten, klaren Wintermorgens zu sehen, in dem noch die letzten Sterne standen. Mühsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Da saß ein Mädchen in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett und sah sie an.

"Sie sind aufgewacht! Das ist gut!", sagte sie vergnügt. "Mum musste Francis stillen und wollte Sie nicht stören. Deshalb bin ich jetzt hier. Ich soll auf Sie aufpassen."

Von der Straße klang auf einmal ein etwas wackliger Chor von Kinderstimmen herauf, die ein Weihnachtslied sangen. Im Lauf der zweiten Strophe mischte sich erst zaghaft, dann immer kräftiger ein Instrument nach dem anderen ein, eine Flöte, eine Geige, schließlich eine Trompete und – ganz kurz – ein misstönendes Tuten, anscheinend von einem Dudelsack, das fast sofort wieder verstummte.

Das Mädchen am Bett lachte. "Hören Sie das? Das ist mein Dad. Er kann's nicht lassen. Dabei muss das doch auffallen – da unten spielt überhaupt keiner ein Instrument! Irgendwann fliegen wir doch noch auf."

"Was ist das?", murmelte Merope verwirrt. "Was machen die denn?"

"Na, sie singen. Ein altes Weihnachtslied. Kennen Sie das nicht?"

Merope schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei uns gab's kein Weihnachten."

Susan Longbottom war leise ins Zimmer gekommen. "Hören Sie hin!", sagte sie. "Das ist mein Lieblingslied. _Tidings of comfort and joy _– eine Kunde des Trostes und der Freude."

"Nicht für mich", murmelte Merope und schloss die Augen.

"Emma, würdest du uns das Frühstück heraufbringen?", wandte Susan sich an ihre Tochter. Während Emma das Zimmer verließ, setzte Susan sich wieder in den Sessel. Dann strich sie die Bettdecken über ihren beiden Gästen glatt, dem großen wie dem kleinen, und zupfte vorsichtig die Mütze zurecht, die dem Baby zu weit ins Gesicht gerutscht war. "Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Merope", sagte sie dann. "Sie können hier bleiben, solange Sie möchten. Platz ist genug, und Sie – Sie sind ja nur ein paar Jahre älter als meine Emma! Ich lasse Sie doch jetzt nicht in irgendein Hospital oder Waisenhaus. Erholen Sie sich. Freuen Sie sich an Ihrem Kind. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

"Freuen?", wiederholte die junge Frau verständnislos.

"Ja, freuen! Natürlich freuen!", rief Susan. Dann ergriff sie die schlaff auf der Decke liegende Hand der anderen. "Hören Sie, Sie haben ein Kind zur Welt gebracht, es ist gesund und kräftig, Sie leben – wenn das alles kein Grund zur Freude ist, weiß ich es auch nicht!"

"Ich – ich hab es bekommen, ja?", fragte Merope, und zum ersten Mal kam ein wenig Glanz in ihre Augen. "Und es lebt?"

"Natürlich lebt er!", sagte Susan. "Sehen Sie doch, da neben Ihnen liegt er ja. Und er ist eine richtige kleine Schönheit!"

Merope drehte mühsam den Kopf zur Seite. Wirklich, dicht bei ihr, in ein dickes Kissen einkuschelt, lag ein schlafendes Baby. Ein Büschel tiefschwarzes Haar sah unter dem Rand der Mütze hervor. Merope berührte es vorsichtig mit einem Finger. "Und ich, ich lebe auch", stellte sie dann mit stumpfer Verwunderung fest.

"Ja. Meine Schwester hat noch Medikamente vom Hospital für Sie rübergebracht. Sie kommt nachher wieder. Sie sagt, Sie werden wieder gesund."

"Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als sie mich geboren hatte", fuhr Merope nachdenklich fort. "Ich dachte – ich dachte die ganze Zeit, ich werd' auch sterben."

"Sie waren nah dran, glaube ich", sagte Susan leise. "Aber Sie haben es geschafft. Jetzt müssen Sie ordentlich essen und trinken und viel schlafen. Damit Sie genug Kraft für Ihren Sohn haben. Er braucht Sie."

Merope bewegte sich stöhnend und gab dann wieder auf. Susan erriet, was sie wollte. "Warten Sie, ich lege ihn in Ihren Arm. Sie werden noch eine Weile ziemlich schwach sein."

Merope nahm das Baby entgegen, das erwachte und leise quäkte. "Er guckt mich an!", sagte sie überrascht und entzückt zugleich. Mit ungeübter Zärtlichkeit strich sie über das schläfrige kleine Gesicht und schob dann die Mütze zurück, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.

Während sie in das Babygesicht sah, in dem sich das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie verlassen hatte, so erstaunlich mit etwas ganz Neuem, Eigenem vermischte, war ihr, als wäre ein dunkler Schatten von ihr gewichen. Und voller Erstaunen fühlte sie, dass es vielleicht doch etwas gab, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

_Der Titel wie das Zitat "Tidings of comfort and joy" stammen aus dem alten englischen Weihnachtslied "God rest you merry, Gentlemen"._


End file.
